


The Boy King, The Knight of Hell and The Angel

by Trode19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, add tags later, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: Sam is to be the King of Hell.But for now, while he grows up as a human child, he will need guidance.A Devil and an Angel on his shoulder, perhaps?





	The Boy King, The Knight of Hell and The Angel

Wind caressed the curtains of the open window. They billowed outwards, lacy and white like a fair maiden’s gown. Crickets screeched loudly, repetitively, as if they were signalling the doom within the rooms confining four baby blue walls.

Inside the room, laid a small bundle with a button nose and wrinkled eyes. Its tiny fists shifted, little feet kicking out suddenly before the small child wailed something awful. It hiccupped, its growing lungs taking in shuddering breathes with each cry.

A small throaty chuckle emerged from his lips.

“To think this small tyke is going to be our king…” He lifted the bundle, bringing it closer to his chest, resting in the crook of his arm. The baby whimpered and sniffled, but eventually quieted as he rubbed its back, slipping the binky into the gummy mouth of his future leader.

Its large eyes, brown and green and curious, stared up at him. He could only smile.

“Hello, Sam,” His eyes flickered black, smirking when the baby simply stared. “I’m Dean, your personal Knight of Hell.” The door handle rotated on the other side and Dean chuckled, placing Sam down back in his crib. “’til next time, _Sammy_.”

When Mary stepped into the nursery, she blew out a breath of relief. She had simply been hearing things. Her darling boy was still sleeping soundly; room empty but somehow warm despite the cool breeze from the window. Shutting the window, she noticed the salt she had placed their earlier had blown aside. With a soft exhale, she touched it up and kissed her son’s forehead, heading back to her bed.

She didn’t notice the tiny red mark lingering on the baby’s nape.

~~~

Sam scratched away with chalk on his family’s driveway, lines and patterns entertaining him as the sun kept his day lit bright. His mom was making dinner and his dad had just arrived home twenty minutes ago. Sam loved his father’s car. It was dark and sleek and always shiny. His father loved it even more than he did.

A whistle caught Sam’s attention, looking up from the wheels of the Impala to the sleek trunk. There a man stood, admiring his father’s car.

“She’s a beauty.” He remarked, smoothing his hand over the trunk.

“Daddy says the same thing.” Sam said as he stood, feeling an odd familiarity when he looked at the man. He was rugged looking; strong jaw, scruff, maroon button up and hair tousled. His green eyes were the most mesmerising. He gasped when the man looked at him, eyes flickering black before turning back to green. Sam took a step back, startled.

How did he do that?

“Your daddy’s a man with taste then.” He chuckled, taking a closer step to Sam. “I’m Dean. Nice to meet you again, Sam.” Sam stared at Dean’s offered hand, chest a little lighter. His man knew his name, he had met him before. He must be an old friend of his parents.

“I’m sorry, I don’t really remember you.” Sam said as he shook Dean’s hand, polite.

“That’s okay. We met a long time ago, when you were barely a few months old.” Dean reassured, putting Sam’s guilt at ease. “You’re pretty good with words, kid. Must be smart.”

“Mommy says I’m the smartest in my class.” Sam said confidently, blooming under the compliment.

“Well, that don’t mean much in kindergarten, but I’m sure you’ll only get smarter as you grow up.” Dean ruffled his hair, the brown strands splaying over his forehead. He batted him away, laughing.

“I hope so. I want to be a doctor!”

“A doctor? Sounds tough.” Dean crouched, elbow on his thigh and he rested his jaw on the heel of his palm, looking bored. “Why not a wrestler? Oh, or an underground gang leader?” Sam furrowed his brows.

“I’m not much of a fighter, plus, aren’t those like…bad things? I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Sam insisted. “I want to help people, like mom does.”

“Oh yeah, and what does your mom do?”

“She’s a substitute teacher at my school. She’s really good at it.” Sam said proudly.

“Uh-huh…” Dean looked to the side, thinking. “What about becoming a lawyer? They help people.” _Or can be pains in the asses and society’s worst nightmare_, Dean snickered internally.

“Like on the TV shows?” Sam’s eyes shone with the possibility. “They’re so cool.”

“And they’re the good guys.” Dean half-lied between his teeth. He hated lawyers. Well, most of them. The good-hearted ones at least.

“Maybe I’ll be a doctor, or a teacher, or a lawyer...” Sam listed off, smiling wide. “I should tell Mommy!” Sam stood up quickly, tripping over his shoelaces and faceplanting hard.

“Jesus Christ, kid…” Dean muttered as Sam sniffled, nose scrapped and blood dripping from between his lips. Crocodile tears grew in the child’s eyes, dribbling down his cheeks. Sam sobbed as he sat on his rear, wiping at his face. Dean rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. A packet of tissues appeared in his hand.

Sam blinked in shock. Dean tore open the packet and wiped at his snotty face with a grimace.

“Ugh, you kids cry too easily.” He wiped away his tears, snot and blood. Sam spat out a tooth into his palm, sniffling.

“I lost my tooth.” Sam showed Dean, lips still trembling and face blotchy with tears. Dean shook his head, wadding a tissue up and shoving it into the gap between Sam’s teeth.

“You’ll live. It’s just a tooth, you’ll grow it back.” Sam nodded, balled up fist wiping his red eyes.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, kid.” Dean shrugged it off. It his associates saw him now, babysitting the boy king. He’d be a laughing stalk. “Just don’t tell anybody I helped you.”

“Why not? Aren’t you Mommy and Daddy’s friend?” Sam frowned, pulling the tissue out of his mouth when his gum started to clot.

“Uh, not exactly. I’m more like your friend…Your imaginary friend. Your best friend and such, but only you can see me.” Sam had heard about imaginary friends before. He never thought he’d have one, but the idea made him smile.

“You’re not what I imagined when I thought about what my imaginary friend would be like, but I’m glad. I don’t really have many friends at school.”

“Why not, kid? You seem like you’d be star of the school.” Dean knocked his shoulder lightly with his knuckles. Sam laughed softly.

“They think I’m weird, because I like school work and reading.” Sam shrugged. “It’s okay though. I have two friends at least. They don’t come for sleepovers, but we hang out at recess and lunch.” Sam picked the tooth out of his palm, frowning.

“I guess I should give this to Mommy to give the tooth fairy…” Sam said absentmindedly.

“The tooth fairy.” Dean snorted. “Ain’t real kid.”

“What? Really?” Sam tilted his head to the side, confused. Why would his parents lie about a fairy that took his teeth and gave him money in exchange?

“Yeah. It’s just a thing parents tell their kids out of tradition. It’s kind of stupid though…” Dean muttered. “You may as well just chuck it, kid.”

“…Do you want it?” Dean blinked, looking at Sam like he was a rubrics cube.

“Why would I want it?”

“I don’t know…You said you’re my imaginary friend, so you must know the tooth fairy, right?” Dean was probably just trying to keep the fairy’s identity a secret, so he didn’t find out and tell everyone else. His parents wouldn’t lie.

“…Sure, kid, sure.” Dean took the tooth, sighing. The baby tooth of his future king. Should he feel honoured or disgusted?

“Sam!” Dean and Sam looked up quickly at the front door and Dean smirked.

“See you later, Sammy.” Sam turned back to look at Dean, only to see he had vanished.

“How…”

“Sam, its getting late, come on back inside!” His father called from the porch.

“Coming, Daddy!” Sam picked his chalk back up and ran to the porch, taking one more look back. He couldn’t see Dean, but he had a feeling that Dean was still close by. Sam smiled and went back inside to tell his mother.

“Mommy, Mommy!” Mary looked down at Sam as he tugged on the hem of her dress, a big smile on his face.

“What’s up, baby?” Mary picked him up, balancing him on her hip. He was still fairly small at the age of five, but she knew he’d shoot up later with how much he ate.

“I made a friend today.” Sam beamed, the gap of his missing front tooth obvious. The gum was still red from the bleeding.

“Oh, Samuel! What happened to your tooth? Did you lose it already?” Mary asked in concern, using her thumb to hitch up his top lip.

“I tripped over playing with my friend.” Sam pouted around her thumb, wanting to tell his mom more, but she kept fussing over it.

“Where did you put your tooth then?”

“I gave it to my friend.”

Mary blinked, shocked.

“I…see.” She shook her head. “Why don’t you go tell Daddy about it? Dinner is almost ready.” She lowered him down to the ground and Sam nodded, a bit put off. He had wanted to tell Mommy, but Daddy would have to do.

“Okay. Bye, Mommy.” Sam hugged around her waist, smiling as he trotted off to find his father. Mary sighed, shaking her head once more.

“Sam’s an eccentric one.” She said somewhat fondly, hoping his new ‘friend’ hadn’t actually kept the baby tooth.

Dean chuckled as he watched the scene from outside the kitchen window, twirling the shark tooth necklace he wore. In place of the shark’s tooth was Sam’s baby tooth, edges still dried with blood. He was sure to get some bragging rights if the demons or other Knights asked. The tooth of the future king hanging from his neck, bloody and tiny.

Better than a necklace of torn finger nails.


End file.
